


Not Fair

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Patton wants to show the others Virgil’s hilariously sensitive ‘giggle button’ [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Not Fair

“VEE-VEE!” 

Virgil squealed as he was tackled to the couch by an over eager father figure followed in tow by Logan and Roman.

“Um… Hey, pops.”

“I wanna show Lo-Lo and Ro-Ro something.” Patton bounced up and down. The two mentioned were smirking…

“Oh no this isn’t-”

“Guys, I wanna show you his little giggle button!”

“PATTON NO!” Virgil pulled on his hands as an excited smile grew on his face. Before he knew it Patton was pulling his shirt up.

“The best part is, you don’t even have to move your fingers. Virgil’s so ticklish!”

Virgil whined more, his face heating up from embarrassment. 

“Not at all? This should be good.” Roman chuckled.

“Watch the finger~” Patton wiggled his finger at Virgil who whined and hid his face in his hoodie.

Patton giggled and stuck his finger in his navel. It was true… Patton didn’t move his finger at all.

At first Virgil thought he could hold out. The tingling was growing- EVEN THOUGH HE WASN’T EVEN MOVING.

Virgil felt his smile grow huge. He let out a few snickers before bursting into laughter.

“Nohohohohohot fahahahahahair!” Virgil threw his head back and laughed.

“Awww, that’s simply adorable! May I?” Roman asked.

“Sure!”

Patton got up and let Roman sit down. Virgil took the opportunity to breathe.

“Calm down, Stormcloud. This won’t be as fun if you don’t stop laughing first.” Roman rubbed his arm.

Virgil just rolled his eyes and obeyed, catching his breath and willing the last of the laughter out of his system.

“Alright, I need to feel it for myself. Not moving my finger a single bit.” Roman giggled and stuck his finger in.

Virgil bit his lip. He tried again to not laugh. AGAIN! 

It was so annoying! He wasn’t moving at all, and yet that undeniable tingling sensation was definitely growing.

Virgil stopped fighting it. He’d break anyways as just shown.

Virgil just leaned back and fell into a fit of giggles.

Patton squealed and Roman chuckled. “Just how ticklish are you Stormcloud?” Roman grinned and wiggled his finger a bit.

Virgil shrieked and curled into a ball, laughing harder than before.” Nononono- nohohot fahahair! Nohohoho mohohohoving!”

“I believe I could make you scream without moving a finger.” Logan spoke up.

Roman and Patton turned to him with grins.

“Hohow the Hell are you gohonna do that?” Virgil giggled, rubbing his bellybutton.

“Allow me.” Logan smirked and took his seat where Roman was earlier. He positioned himself to be over Virgil with his feet on the couch with them. “I will not move a single finger.

Logan followed his friends and stuck a single finger in Virgil’s bellybutton. After a few seconds Virgil was laughing again.

“He sure is laughing but I don’t hear any screams, Pocket Protector.” 

Logan just smirked and moved his foot towards Virgil’s and began wiggling his toes at the soles to Virgil’s foot.

Virgil snorted and started laughing harder.

“Still no-”

“Wait for it.”

Virgil laughed harder and began squirming at the feeling.

Bingo.

With Virgil moving, the finger in his bellybutton began skimming over the skin at Virgil’s own volition. 

“NAHA! NOHOHO- WAHAHAHAIT!”

Virgil thrashed more, making the finger in his bellybutton tickle even more.

His audience was laughing with him, and even Logan was giggling along. 

Virgil had tears in his eyes. That was the OPPOSITE of fair. His navel had always been a weak spot. It tickled so BAD-

Virgil screamed in laughter and bucked so hard Logan fell onto the floor. The anxious side immediately curled up, squeaking and giggling helplessly.

“Bravo, Logan. You did it!” Roman cheered.

“Virgil’s sensitivity is easily exploitable in many amusing ways.” Logan gestured to the ball of giggles on the couch.

“Aw, my poor ticklish son.” Patton hugged the ball of Virgil who was still giggling.

“Thanks for showing us that spot, Padre.”

“Indeed.”

“You guys head back, I’m gonna stay with my son until he stops laughing.”

Roman rolled his eyes. “That may be a while.” He leaned over with a smirk and pinched Virgil’s side, starting up his giggle fit anew. “Have fun.”

Patton rolled his eyes and rubbed Virgil’s back soothingly. It would take a while, but Patton wanted to hear every second.


End file.
